


Can I Learn To Love Again

by FaerieTales4ever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieTales4ever/pseuds/FaerieTales4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Regina met Robin Hood in Quite a Common Fairy? OutlawQueen one shot! Spoilers for Quite a Common Fairy COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Learn To Love Again

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all character's and familiar dialogue from the show belong to Disney/ABC and the show's brilliant creators and writers. No profit is being made from this just having fun with my favorite show.**

**Can I Learn to Love Again?**

            Regina sat at her desk, writing yet another letter to her beloved Daniel, just as she had every week for the last two years since his… passing. She didn't know why, but it helped her to write to him. It made her feel closer to him somehow. Often she would sit and imagine how he would respond to the things she wrote. How he would comfort her when she penned if her loveless life as Queen and laugh with her on those days that she felt- perhaps hopeful was the best word, as the feeling of absolute happiness was foreign to her now.

            But maybe tonight that would change

            The brunette grinned before biting her lip nervously. She wondered if she was betraying Daniel by doing this. By searching for a new, happier life away from the King. Whenever she would think of backing out though, she would hear Daniel’s sweet, strong voice encouraging her to find another happy ending.

            She only hoped the risk was worth it.

            "Regina" a heavy accented female voice exclaimed from behind her, shaking the girl from her thoughts.

            Regina smiled widely and she turned around to face her friend, "You got it?" she asked excitedly.

            Tinkerbelle smirked, “And then some.” The brunette grinned as she eagerly followed her friend toward the balcony, “Come on, let’s go! Helping you find you’re happiness, saving you, that’s what going to save me.”

            At this, the Queen’s eyes narrowed and she slowed her pace, “This isn’t your pixie dust, is it?”

            The fairy shrugged in differently, “When you think about it, does anyone really own pixie dust?” she asked.

            Regina looked at her skeptically, “The fairies are _pretty_ territorial about it. If they found out you stole it they would-“

            “Don’t worry about me,” her friend interrupted, “This is about you. Come on!”

            In an instant, a green mist swirls around Regina as she’s lifted into the air. Together with Tink, she flies off into the night, ready to meet her new True Love.

            And then they reach the end of the pixie dust trail, just outside of the local village pub.  As Tinkerbelle was chatting away excitedly, all of the Queen’s fears came rushing back. What if the pixie dust is wrong? Could she ever really find another love as pure as what she once had with her stable boy? Could she ever learn the to trust anyone else with the dark secrets of her past? And if she did…would the person still stay? Her breathing becomes slightly more rapid, and she backs away from the door and into the shadows.

            “I just need a moment,” her voice is slightly raspy, barely above a whisper. Why did she ever think she could do this?

            The green clad fairy recognized the fear in her voice. Her sparkling eyes softened and she placed a hand on her arm sympathetically, “You’re nervous,” she said. The brunette nodded wordlessly, suddenly feeling much younger than her twenty years.

            “I get it.” her friend smiled softly, “but I promise, you can be happy again. Pixie dust never lies.” Regina smiled a wan smile as Tinkerbelle turned back to the door, “And look,” she exclaimed, pointing and grabbing the brunette’s hand, “There he is. The man with the lion tattoo,”

            “That’s him?” Now she was slightly less frightened, and a little more intrigued. The man had his back turned to them, but Regina could see his has a muscular build. He seemed to be holding court with a group of men. She saw one of the other men say something to her supposed True Love, and she heard his hearty, genuine laugh echo off the tavern walls. It was music to her ears. Her friend smiled softly as she noticed the brunettes lips curl upward at the sound.

            “See?” she chided gently, “you like him already.”

            Regina said nothing, but her smile widened slightly.

            “Well? What are you waiting for? Go meet him.”

            All at once, the sparkle was gone from the Queen’s face and she squeezed Tinkerbelle’s hand nervously, “What if he doesn’t like me?” she asked, so quietly the fairy almost didn’t hear it.     

            She sighs and squeezes Regina’s hand back in reassurance. “Of course he’ll like you! He’s you’re True Love!”

            “But how do you know that? Just because the pixie dust said so it doesn’t mean…” she trailed off, getting more anxious and upset my the minute.

            Tinkerbelle led her under the shade of a nearby tree and beckoned her to take a seat on the grass. When she did, the fairy let out a long breath, “I’m not supposed to be telling you this,” she started, “but I think it will help.”

            Regina waited, eager to hear what came next.

            “When we use a spell like this, the pixie dust also tells us fairies something about the people we are connecting.”

            “So you know about the man with the lion tattoo?”

            “Not much, but I believe I know enough to help you. You lost you’re first love, Daniel, two years ago today yes?”

            The brunette shook her head sadly.

            “Well, so did he.”

            “Really?” Regina asked, somewhat bewildered at that information.             Tinkerbelle shook her head, “Her name was Miriam. She died during… well, he’ll tell you that himself,” she said, not wanting to reveal too much. “The point is, he’s not only your second chance, you are also his.”

            Regina’s eyes widened and the fairy smiled, “he understands what you’re going though. Take this chance, and you can work though it and be happy together.

            Her friend studied Tinkerbelle, biting her lip before a small flicker of hope lit up her eyes, “Alright,” the Queen decided, “I’ll do it.”

            Tink smiled while shrinking back to fairy size, “Good. I’ll be right here if you need me. Regina made her way to the door and opened it cautiously. She looked around for the man with the lion tattoo. He was still at the bar. She started to make her way towards him, but stopped when she realized how awkward it would be if she just walked up and introduced herself for no reason. “What do I do?” she whispered frantically. 

            Tinkerbelle laughed a bit, “Go sit down and order a drink, I’ll get his attention.

            The girl did as she was told, simply ordering a malt, something she loved as a child but hadn’t had in years. Tinkerbelle tapped the man on his left should so his gaze was fixed on Regina. Their eyes meant for the briefest of moments and both felt a spark of electricity radiate between them before Regina looked down at her drink, cheeks reddening. Tinkerbelle smiled triumphantly as the man got up and made his way toward her.

            “Be right back boys,” he said, still staring at Regina in a dream-like trance. The brunette sucked in a sharp breath when she realized he was still looking at her. She put her hands in her lap and rubbed she sweaty palms on her dress as the man pulled out a stool and to a seat beside her.

            “Excuse me miss, I don’t believe we’ve meet. I’m Robin Hood, but my friends just call me Robin.” He smiled a gleaming smile that would’ve made Regina’s knees weaken had she not been sitting down already. He stuck out his hand and she shook it nervously.

                “I’m, my name is Regina,” she stuttered, but her eyes were bright with happiness. There was just something about him.

            “It’s a pleasure to meet you Regina,” he grinned. “I haven’t seen you around here before.”

            “I, um, I don’t get out much,”

            “Well, I’m very glad you came out tonight.” Robin smiled. Regina blushed. Just then, the band on the small stage at the back of the tavern began playing a slow song. Robin held out he hand and stood to bow gallantly, “May I have this dance m’lady?” he asked, hazel eyes gleaming.

            In spite of herself, Regina let out a light, girlish giggle before pulling her hand back slightly, “I’m not much of a dancer,” she admitted sheepishly.

            “Nonsense,” Robin said, waving his hand dismissively and pulling her out into the middle of the floor, causing her to shriek happily, “It’ll be fun.”

            And fun it was. That night, Regina was happier than she’d been since Daniel died. She caught Tinkerbelle’s eye a few times, who was smiling widely at the whole scene. After dancing to nearly, Regina declared she had to rest. “That was the most fun I’ve had in, well, a very long time,” she admitted, smiling shyly at Robin.

            “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself Regina. You’re a fabulous dancer,”

            Regina blushed, “Why, thank you.”

            “The only other person I can remember having such fun with…” he trailed off and looked down. Regina was cautious as she laid her had atop his, but when he smiled at the gesture, she relaxed.

            “I know what it’s like to lose someone,” she whispered sympathetically.

            Robin looked up sharply, surprised that she could figure it out so quickly. Regina sucked ion her breath, wondering if she’d gone too far, “I’m sorry. She apologized, “I didn’t mean to overstep.”

            The man shook his head, “She was a lovely woman. Would’ve been such a great mother,” he said wistfully.

            “Mother?” Regina asked.

            At that moment, the tavern door sung open and a cool burst of air blew through the room. A small blonde boy ran into the room, clad in nightclothes. A very frazzled looking nursemaid followed him closely.

            “Papa, papa!” the boy exclaimed, running to Robin, who swooped him up high in his arms.

            “Rolly, what are you doing out so late?” he asked, kissing the boy’s head.

            “I’m sorry sir,” the nurse said, but he insisted on seeing you.”

            “It’s quite alright Margaret,” he said to the nursemaid.

            “You promised you would come say goodnight to me.” the boy pouted, his front lip sticking out slightly.

            Regina smiled.

            Robin Hood looked at his son, suddenly disappointed with himself. “I’m sorry my boy, I got…he looked shyly at Regina, “distracted. I promise I will come put you to bed right now.”

            It was only then that the boy noticed Regina smiling at him. He smiled back and waved shyly. “Daddy,” he whispered, “who’s the pretty lady?”

            Robin laughed and Regina blushed at the complement “Roland, this is Regina. Regina, this is my son Roland.”

            “Nice to meet you young man,” she smiled and curtsied, which made the young boy laugh.

            “Nice to meet you to Miss Regina. Are you going to be my new mommy?” he asked curiously.

            “Roland!” Margaret hushed the boy as the other to adults laughed nervously and blushed, “Come now, you’ve seen you’re father, let’s get you back to bed.”

              “Aww,” the little boy whined.

            Robin kissed him on the head and set him back on the floor, “Go with Margie now young man, I’ll be along in a minute.”

            “Promise?” Roland asked, sticking out his picky. His father laughed and wrapped his bigger finger around his son’s.

            “I promise.”

            The boy smiled and happily bounded out the door after the maid.

            Robin looked awkwardly at Regina, “Well, I guess I must be going,” he said reluctantly.

            Regina smiled, but her eyes were slightly sad. She didn’t want him to leave, not yet, “Yes, I suppose you must.”

            “Will I see you again?” he asked as they headed toward the door.

            Regina shook her head, grinning widely, “Tomorrow night?”

            Robin smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek, “Until tomorrow then Regina.”

            And then he was gone.

            Regina stood there in a happy trance long after he left. Tinkerbelle had been right. They were each other’s second chance she could feel it. Daniel would always be a part of her, just as Mariam would always be a part of Robin. But maybe together, they could also be a part of something else. She thought of Roland’s question and smiled. Now she knew for sure that she could learn to love again. Nothing would happen right away she knew, but maybe one day. And that little glimmer of hope was enough to put a smile on her face the rest of the night.

 

 

    

 


End file.
